


Wings

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where shadowhunters are also born with wings, and Alec doesn't like the ones he was born with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking for Malec - Like warlocks, Shadowhunters are marked by their angel blood with wings. Alec is embarassed about his wings and Magnus helps him accept them.

Being born with angel blood also meant that you were born with a set of wings. While they could be useful, Alec did not care for his. He hated them and were embarrassed by them whenever he let them show. He normally kept them tucked away, the only indication of them was the tattoo of them against his skin. Unless he really needed them, they stayed hidden.

His sister's were a shade of red, his mother's silver and Jace's white. They were beautiful and small, something to be proud of. His felt ugly.

He had never meant to reveal what his wings looked like to Magnus. His wings were an embarrassment, and he didn't think he could bear what Magnus thought of them.

There had been a fight and in a desperate attempt to get away, his wings burst out and he grabbed Magnus, taking them away from the danger. When they landed on Magnus' balcony, Alec's wings began to shrink back in, but Magnus reached out. "Don't," He whispered, running his fingers over the feathers, making Alec shuddered as he did so.

He looked down at the ground as Magnus touched his wings. They were bright blue and glittery, dragging against the ground. They were larger than most shadowhunter wings.

"They're beautiful," Magnus whispered and Alec looked up in shock.

"Wh-what?"

"Your wings, they're beautiful."

"I never thought so."

"Nephilim wings have never impressed me, but you're are gorgeous, Alec," Magnus said and Alec could feel himself blush.

"Wings like mine are rare," Alec replied, mumbling as he looked down at the ground and nervously played with the strap on his arrows. "I've always kept them hidden because I've never liked them."

Magnus lifted Alec's chin. "You shouldn't be ashamed of them, Alexander. They're unique and beautiful, just like you."


End file.
